Nyasar ke Dunia KHR!
by TrueNaturePJ
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalo Author kita yang keren sama Best Friend-nya yang super duper gaje n nyebelin masuk ke dunia KHR? Pastinya kacau balau dan penuh tawa, ya kan? Gimana cara mereka balik lagi ke rumah, eh bentar, apa mereka mau balik? Rate-nya T aja gara-gara kata warna-warni si Author dan karakter lain. Pairing? Hmm... yang pasti ada 8018 dong. OOC? Sudahlah, pastinya begitu.
1. Chapter 1

Ini dia yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu... Cerita tentang gue yang super keren!(MUAHAHAHAHAH!) Sama temen gue yang super duper gaje(cih! bukan sendirian ternyata)

* * *

Seperti biasa, di rumah author kita ini ada keributan. Entah karena si author dimarahi mamanya, tengkar sama kakaknya yang nakalnya amit-amit, atau gara-gara peliharaannya mecahin piring, yang pasti, penyebabnya bukan ketiganya(sayang sekali, soalnya kakaknya sekolah n ortunya keluar kota). Tapi...

"PJJJJJ! KITA MAIN GAME YUK!" siapa lagi kalo bukan Rayla, best friend si author yang entah kenapa dijadikan begitu.

"HEH! BERISIK BANGET SIH! GAK TAU APA GUE LAGI CARI DAMAI!" balas PJ marah-marah, walau sebernernya sekarang mukanya senyum.

Rayla langsung ke Puppy Eye Mode lengkap sama telinga bohongan dan ekor. "Kok marah sih? Aku salah apa?"

"WTF!? Kapan kamu punya telinga sama ekor bohongan gitu? Perasaan tadi belum dipake deh..." PJ garuk-garuk kepala bingung. "Lagian salah lu banyak."

"Lho, itu apa?" Rayla nunjuk 2 benda di meja belajar PJ dengan wajah tanpa dosa(sialan ni anak).

PJ ngambil buku komik Katekyo Hitman Reborn! dan baca buku itu, tingkahnya emang cuek sih, well, begitulah sifat aslinya.

"Halooo? Apa anak ini masih bisa diajak bicara?" Rayla narik-narik tangan PJ kayak anak kecil minta diajak ke kebun binatang.

"Itu giok, udah, jangan ganggu gue, lagi seru nih" PJ nglepasin pegangannya Rayla dengan kasar, KA to the SAR, KASAR.

"Ha? Kapan belinya? Minta satu boleh ya?" Rayla sekali lagi ngeluarin Puppy Eye yang super inosen. Serius deh, kenapa PJ jadikan anak manja ini Best Friend?

"Gue gak beli, nemu di loteng kemarin malem pas nyari kucing gue" kali ini wajah PJ jadi gelap, sayang banget si Rayla nggak tau arti wajah BF-nya saking polosnya tuh anak.

"Nggak takut sama setan?"

"HEH! BERHENTI NANYA NAPA SIH! NGGAK TAKUTLAH! LU SENDIRI PALING LANGSUNG KABUR KALO PINTUNYA DIBUKA SIANG BOLONG BEGINI, APALAGI MALEM-MALEM!" PJ udah kagak tahan sama sikap anak ini.

Rayla cuma ber 'oh' ria gara-gara kepolosannya and melesat buat ngambil giok warna biru tua, giok yang satunya, yang warna putih, dilempar ke PJ. Si PJ yang lagi serius baca komik nggak menyadari giok putih yang melesat ke kepalanya dan...

_Strike!_

Giok itu tepat mengenai pelipis kanan sang Author cuek nan kece menyebabkannya jatuh dari kursi dengan suara 'gedebuk' yang menyakitkan dan pastinya bikin kepingin ketawa sekeras-kerasnya. PJ langsung bangun dan matanya jadi gelap banget, wooow, Rayla mencapai batas.

"GUE BACOT LU!" teriakkan PJ bagaikan guntur yang menggelegar, eh bentar, mungkin lebih parah.

Tapi pandangan kedua remaja berumur 12 & 13 tahun itu dipenuhi cahaya dan JRENG JRENG JRENNNGGG mereka ada di depan sebuah rumah yang asing.

"WTF?!"/"KITA DIMANAAA?"

* * *

Oh no! Gue tersesat! Sama Rayla lagi! Apakah dunia ini bisa lebih kejam daripada gue?!


	2. Chapter 2

Jadi, kayak chapter sebelumnya, gue sama Rayla yangsuperdupernyebelin tiba-tiba ada di depan rumah asing. Hebat kan?

* * *

Hanya siang yang cerah di Namimori, seperti hari-hari libur sekolah yang biasanya, Tsuna atau Dame-Tsuna atau No-Good-Tsuna, kita panggil Tsuna aja, deh, berdiam diri di kamarnya daripada harus keluar dan merasakan kesialannya yang lain(huuh, nasib anak malang, ck ck ck). Si Tsuna ini lagi santai-santai baca komik sementara Lambo, I-pin, Reborn, dan mamanya pergi belanja, langka banget kesempatan kayak begini baginya. Dia ngeliat ada cahaya terang di depan rumahnya, dan...

"WTF?!"/"KITA DIMANAAA?"

Wow, itu nggak disangka. Tau siapa yang teriak? Yup, kasitau nanti aja ya. Tsuna sudah hampir kena serangan jantung waktu ngedenger suara cetar membahana badai itu, sampai kepeleset dan jatuh mencium lantai, kasihan sih, tapi gue kagak peduli.

"HUWAAAA! GIMANA INI?!"

"JANGAN CENGENG KENAPA SIH!"

Hm... Tsuna pastinya nggak pernah denger suara kayak gitu, tapi dari nada suaranya, itu 2 orang, satu cewek, satu cowok.

"GUE KANGEN RUMAH, PJ!"

"Oi, baru nyasar bentar udah kangen rumah, lagian kita cari dulu ini dimana, tapi kok rasanya familier banget ya..."

Tsuna mikir lagi. Oke, yang cowok namanya PJ, tapi yang cewek siapa ya?

"Jadi, ini rumah siapa, dong?"

"Mana gue tau. Rayla, ketok pintunya."

"Kok bukan kamu?"

"Gara-gara giok tadi, masih pusing. Tadi ngapain juga nglempar giok ke kepala manusia nggak bersalah? mau dosa ya?"

"N...Nggak, kok! Tadinya aku kira kamu bakalan nangkep gitu."

"Tapi gue nggak nangkep. Sana, ketok pintunya!"

Nah, habis itu ada suara pintu diketok. Tsuna langsung berdiri dan keluar kamar, tapi pas turun tangga, dia kepeleset dan jatuh, tapi itu cara cepat turun tangga bagi Tsuna, walaupun efek samping adalah badan sakit-sakit kayak habis diinjek sekawanan kuda. Tsuna merona malu waktu denger 2 suara tawa di balik pintu depannya. Waduh! Belum ketemu aja sudah bikin kesan memalukan, Dame-Tsuna gitu loh. Pas Tsuna buka pintunya, yang kelihatan adalah 2 orang cewek remaja yang kelihatan asing baginya.

"Halooo! Apa kamu tau kita di mana?" cewek yang kayaknya jauh lebih feminin dari cewek dibelakangnya yang ngeliat ke arah lain.

"E...Eh? Kalian ada di Namimori, ada perlu apa?" Tsuna nyoba berkata sesopan mungkin, tapi agak gagal gara-gara suaranya yang cempreng. Bukan cowok, ternyata dua-duanya cewek...

Cewek yang kelihatan kelewat tomboi di belakang cewek feminin itu langsung kaget begitu denger kata 'Namimori', terus berbalik secepat kilat, em, terlalu berlebihan kayaknya ya. Matanya melebar waktu ngeliat Tsuna.

"Ray... Rayla, dia... dia... dia itu..."

"Lho, PJ. Kamu kenapa sih? Kok seketika kehilangan citra kece-mu sih?" Rayla ngliat PJ aneh.

"Dodol lu! Nggak ngerti dia siapa?" PJ ngeplak belakang kepala Rayla, marah banget sama kepolosannya.

"Ya nggak lah! Kan, baru ketemu" Rayla ngusap kepalanya.

"Ha? Terus, semua buku komik yang gue pinjemin itu nggak lu baca?" PJ bingung sama reaksinya Rayla.

"Enggak, cuma buka-buka halaman aja" Rayla njawab saking polosnya.

"Sialan lu..." mata PJ jadi gelap. "Pantesan halamannya pada rusak semua..."

"Eh... Kalian ngomongin apa?" Tsuna ikutan.

"Diem lu, o'on!" hardik PJ dengan super duper kasar.

"HIIIEEE!" pekikan Tsuna muncul, feminin amat nih cowok.

"Dia ini tokoh di komik itu!" Percy nunjuk-nunjuk Tsuna kasar, bikin si payah itu jadi takut. "dia ini Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

* * *

Well, jadinya kita masuk ke komik... Atau komiknya yang jadi nyata ya... Halah! Biarin aja. Tapi jangan lupa Review ya~

Rayla: Lho, kok PJ jadi baik sih?

Ha?! Sejak kapan lu di sini?

Rayla: Barusan. PJ kok tiba-tiba jadi baik, biasanya kan kejam~

Gue gak akan jadi baik, bakal selamanya kejam!

Gokudera: Hei! Ngapain sih ribut?! Ganggu aja!

Rayla: Lho? Bukannya Gokudera muncul di chapter berikutnya... Eh, ups

Spoiler...*dikelilingi hawa hitam kayak Hibari* KEMARI LU, RAYLA!

Rayla: *kabur*


	3. Chapter 3

Oke! Waktunya update!

Rayla: Horee! *loncat-loncat kayak orang kesurupan*

Gokudera: Woi! Ngapain ribut-ribut dari tadi sih?

Rayla: Eh, kamu balik ke sini lagi ya?

Cih! Dasar _Mad Bomber_.

Gokudera: Apa kata lu?! *siapin dinamit*

Kuh! Mau tarung ternyata. He he, oke, gue terima tantangan lu, tapi sebelum itu... **TrueNaturePJ tidak memiliki Katekyo Hitman Reborn! dalam bentuk apapun**.

Gokudera: Kapok.

*PJ njambak rambut Gokudera dan bergulat dengan seru, sampai Rayla taruhan PJ yang menang sama Tsuna, walaupun si payah nggak mau taruhan*

* * *

Tsuna nggak nyangka si cewek kasar yang namanya PJ itu tau namanya, apa dia sekarang sudah populer?

"Lu gak bakal populer walau pake cara apapun" kata PJ seolah membaca pikiran si payah.

Harapan Tsuna langsung pecah berkeping-keping, bahunya merosot dan wajahnya jadi lesu, udara di sekitarnya seketika jadi _gloomy_ gitu.

"Eeeh... PJ kok kejam banget sih?" Rayla jadi maja gitu.

"Biarin, sifat gue emang gitu, gak bisa diubah" kata PJ.

"Hm... kok jadi ingat sama Hibari-san, ya?" Tsuna nggumam.

"APA? OH IYA, KAN ADA KYO-NII DI SINI!" PJ teriak histeris, tapi sayang sekali si PJ ini bukan fangirl, cuma menganggap sifat Hibari mirip sama sifatnya. "HARUS GUE TEMUIN TUH _COLD-BLOODED HUMAN BEING_!"

PJ langsung tancap gas nemuin Hibari, ninggalin Rayla sama Tsuna yang melongo nggak percaya.

"T-tadi dia b-bilang apa?" Tsuna nunjuk-nunjuk tempat PJ berdiri barusan sambil gemeteran gara-gara ngeri.

"PJ itu selalu nganggap... siapa namanya tadi?" kata Rayla, nyentuh pipi kanannya pake jari telunjuk(biar kelihatan imut _and_ seolah-olah mikir).

"Hi-Hibari-san" Tsuna masih gemeteran.

"Iya, PJ selalu nganggap Hibari bagaikan kakaknya, soalnya sifat mereka rada-rada mirip" lanjut Rayla.

"Tapi, kan, Hibari-san paling ditakuti di seluruh Namimori" kata Tsuna.

"Nggak juga, PJ lebih serem" Rayla gemetar gara-gara mbayangin kayak gimana PJ kalo marah. "bisa-bisa Hibari takut juga."

"JUUDAIME!" terdengar teriakan cetar membahana badai. Apa kalian bisa nebak siapa yang teriak?

"Gokudera-kun!" balas Tsuna, kaget setengah hidup karena teriakan si _right-handed man_ yang bagaikan guntur(walaupun kalah keras sama PJ).

"Anjrit! lu ngagetin gue!" seru Rayla(hah?).

"Gak usah gitu juga kalee..." balas Gokudera dengan gaya agak alay.

"maksud lu?" Rayla jadi agak serem sekarang.

Oh iya, lupa bilang ya kalo Rayla bisa punya kepribadian yang bertolak belakang banget. Rayla yang ceria kayak Feliciano Vargas dari fandom Hetalia(nah, ini apa lagi?) bisa jadi karakter yandere kapanpun dan dimanapun. Sementara si author yang super kece ini memang aslinya galak bin kejam, tapi masih punya jiwa tsundere, sob. Gile! 2 cewek ini asal mulanya jadi BF tuh gimane sih?

Anyway, balik ke topik utama.

_Aku nggak nyangka Rayla-chan punya jiwa_ _yandere_,pikir Tsuna yang berusaha mengurungkan niat untuk _facepalm_.

"Tsuna..."

"HIIIEEE!" Tsuna langsung melompat dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gokudera karena shock.

"Ahaha, Tsuna kaget~" Yamamoto tertawa kecil karena niat jahilnya sukses bro.

"Wah, ngagetin aja lu!" Rayla mundur 2 langkah.

"eh... Juudaime bisa... nglepasin saya sekarang... saya... nggak bisa napas..." Gokudera sudah kelihat membiru karena kurang oksigen.

Spontan, Tsuna loncat mundur dari posisinya yang- bisa dibayangin sendiri, sob. Mukanya merah kayak tomat siap panen.

"Wah, si payah kayak kamu bisa juga ya meluk pacar sekuat itu" goda Rayla yang masih yandere. "Ngomongin soal panggilan si payah... PJ gimana ya..."

* * *

"Anjrit... Gue nyasar..." PJ mengurungkan niat facepalm di tempat.

Gimana ceritanya si author kece bisa nyasar? Gini ya, tadi kan dia lari-lari di tepi sungai, tapi ngeliat ada kucing nyangkut di pohon. Dasarnya PJ itu pecinta binatang, dia rela manjat pohon tinggi itu buat nyelametin si kucing. Pas dia sudah mau megang kucing itu, si kucing malah lompat dari dahan ke dahan buat turun, PJ jadi _sweatdrop_ dan teriak-teriak soal kucing bego atau gak tau terima kasih, eh, dahan pohon yang diinjek itu patah. Si author jatuh gedebak-gedebuk dan bikin kepalanya benjol. Pas PJ lari-lari lagi, dia ngeliat ada anak kecil tersesat, jiwa tsundere langsung _on_, dia teriak-teriak soal anak kecil tersesat sambil jalan sana-sini bareng anak kecil itu. Habis orang tuanya dah ketemu, PJ nggak ngerti dia ada di mana alias NYASAR. Heuh, susah juga orang berjiwa tsundere.

"Okey, sabar bro... nggak akan ada apa-apa... tenang..." PJ tenang dikit dari stroke mendadak karena pusing tujuh turunan(?) gara-gara nyasar.

Tiba-tiba, kayak adegan film horror, ada yang megang pundak PJ. Refleks, PJ langsung hajar siapapun yang ngagetin dia, cuma untuk ngliat sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, memakai seragam Namichuu dengan jaket hitam yang dibiarkan melambai-lambai terkena angin di bahunya, _armband_ merah bertuliskan huruf kanji Jepang di lengan jaketnya... dan tonfa yang ada di kedua tangannya, salah satu menahan kepalan tangan PJ yang hampir mengenai kepalanya, sedangkan yang satunya dalam posisi siap menyerang.

"_Kamikorosu_"

* * *

Heuh... nasib sial untuk nyasar lagi padahal kita sudah nyasar ya...

Rayla: udah... gak usah nangis...

Nangis gundul-mu! Gue kagak nangis, woy!

Rayla: ya udah deh. Jangan lupa Review ya!

Tsuna: y-yang barusan i-itu... ng-nggak mungkin, kan?

Mungkin aja, sob.


End file.
